reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Heavenly Court
Heavenly Court was an organization created 3 million years ago. It's high above others, it originated from Central Continent and had a formidable background. Among the five great regions, since ancient times till now, the greatest Gu Immortal organization was Heavenly Court. It had 10 subsidiaries under it, known as the "Ten Great Ancient Sects". The Heavenly Court's power makes people feel afraid, it's an organization where only Rank 8 and Rank 9 Gu Immortals could establish their presence. Although it was known as the most powerful organization, the Heavenly Court only controlled Central Continent, and it couldn't dominate other 4 regions because of the Regional Walls. Appearance Heavenly Court has a scenery where the silver-white sky shined with a bright and pure luster. Countless exquisite halls made of white jade could be seen everywhere, empty and tranquil. Among the halls, there was an old white tower named Heaven Overseeing Tower. White Jade Palace White Jade Palace was very bright, it's a place where Heaven Overseeing Tower is located. Floating Maple Cliff On Floating Maple Cliff, there was a Giant Gu Formation. It was Gu Formation that alerted all Gu Immortals in Heavenly Court to get ready, its a sign of danger that involved their survival. For instance, if the Gu Formation on Floating Maple Cliff is activated, the sound of a bell, vast and unparalleled, will immediately resound throughout the sky of Heavenly Court. Background Heavenly Court was established by Primordial Origin Immortal Venerable and had been ruled by a total of 3 Venerables in its history. The Heavenly Court has a existed for 3 million years and has 3 massive storehouses, each representing 1 million years of resources. They see themselves as the overlord of the human race and are the guardians of human race's prosperity. It also has an Immortal Graveyard where all their senior members lies in slumber. The Immortal Graveyard is intended to put Gu Immortals in deep sleep while preserving their lifespan. That way it could preserve their strength without their members dying when their lifespan runs out. Only when a Heavenly Court's members has reach the end of their lifespan would they be put in the Immortal Graveyard. When the Heavenly Court is in a great crisis, these members would be awakened to be called into battle. They possess Fate Gu, used as the core for the Rank 9 Immortal Gu House "Heaven Overseeing Tower". The Fate Gu is Heavenly Court's flag, representing them as its symbol. Their dependence on "Heaven Overseeing Tower" shows the Human Race's status, gave the human race courage. With Fate Gu operated through the "Heaven Overseeing Tower", Heavenly Court can overlook all 5 regions and 2 heavens. No one can escape their eyes and they can punish anyone no matter where they are, but Fate Gu was damaged by Red Lotus Demon Venerable, causing its power to be severely weakened and lost its control over the regions. Elements In the structure of sects, Heavenly Court was like the upper level sect, and the ten great ancient sects were the lower level sects. Not all Gu Immortals had the chance to join Heavenly Court. Other than having deep attainment in their paths, great battle strength, and reaching Rank 8, there is also an additional important criteria to join Heavenly Court. System All the Heavenly Court's members are the very best and geniuses once seen in a lifetime. Each were elites of Rank 8. If one successfully reach Rank 9, they can become the leader of Heavenly Court. If there is no Venerable leading Heavenly Court, then the leader is usually a wisdom path Rank 8 Gu Immortal, with a Great Grandmaster attainment in wisdom path, to oversee all businesses. All the Heavenly Court's members are required to contribute their Immoral Aperture to Heavenly Court and replace it with the "Mystical Phantom Aperture", which is an Aperture only for storing Immortal Essence and Gu Worms, it also can refine and utilize 'immortal Gu'. Their original Immoral Aperture that used for contribute, would be added into the Heavenly Court's Grotto-Heaven. This is to make sure the members no longer has any material attachment to their former lives and not be consume by greed. Each members is deadly loyal to the Heavenly Court's cause and is not afraid of death. The highest honor they can get is to die for Heavenly Court. While most Heavenly Court's members are recruited from the Central Continent where the sect system exist, there are some cases where they willingly recruit outsiders from other regions if their loyalty and talents is sufficient. The most terrifying thing about these members are not only their strength, but also their willingness to sacrifice everything for their organization. Trivia * Tian Ti Mountain is the stairs that connects to the Heavenly Court. Even though it was destroyed and had been abandoned for many years, it still represents the might of the Heavenly Court. * Heavenly Court's Grotto-Heaven was free from tribulations, because it had devoured large numbers of fragments of the seven broken immemorial heavens. * Heavenly Court owns an immortal Gu House named Star Constellation Chessboard. * Even the revived Spectral Soul (in Fang Yuan's first life) wasn't powerful enough to have a head-on confrontation with Heavenly Court.ch. 1437 References